Given the prevalence of health disparities resulting from geographic location, income, and race/ethnicity; the lack of research on health promotion in racial and ethnic minorities; and the paucity of nurses and nurse scientists among racial and ethnic minorities in the U.S., it is critical to focus efforts on expanding the preparation of nurses and nurse scientists from minority populations and on expanding research aimed at improving health and health care. The proposed Southwest Partnership Center for Nursing Research on Health Disparities (SWPC) will focus on health disparities in rural, low-income, Mexican-American, and/or American-Indian populations. Specific aims are 1) Establish the Southwest Partnership Center for Nursing Research on Health Disparities within the formal structure of the School of Nursing at The University of Texas at Austin and the formal structure of the Department of Nursing in the minority-serving institution of New Mexico State University; 2) Build capacity for nursing research on health disparities experienced by populations that are rural, low-income, Mexican American, or American Indian by increasing the number of nurse researchers in the two partnering institutions conducting studies within a health promotion framework; 3) Increase the number and quality of studies by nursing faculty and undergraduate and graduate students in the partnering institutions that focus on reducing or eliminating health disparities among populations that are rural, low-income, Mexican American, or American Indian within a health promotion framework; 4) Enhance the research career development of minority nurse investigators, including undergraduate and graduate nursing students and faculty at both partnering institutions, with particular emphasis on addressing minority health and health disparities among populations that are rural, low-income, Mexican American, or American Indian using a health promotion framework; and 5) increase the number of research projects proposed by nursing faculty and students in the partnering institutions that involve interdisciplinary collaboration and that focus on reducing health disparities among populations that are rural, low-income, Mexican American, or American Indian within a health promotion framework.